


Venti Chai Latte Extra Sugar

by Pameluke



Series: Flashes of Friendship [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Surveillance, Undercover as Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa and Amy pretend to be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venti Chai Latte Extra Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/gifts).



Amy puts down two drinks on the little table. "Got us some drinks, to protect our cover," Amy says, sounding way too excited for a surveillance job this early on a Saturday. "Anything new?"

Rosa doesn't take her eyes off their suspect, but the urge to roll her eyes is strong. Peter Sullivan is still sitting alone by his corner-table, so it's pretty obvious the meeting they're waiting for hasn't taken place yet. It'd be a great bust if they could link Sullivan to the Seymour Street Gang, but so far they've been too careful. They got a pretty solid lead that a meeting was going to go down here today, so hopefully it was worth the early rise.

Rosa takes a sip of her coffee, and nearly spits it out over the table. 

"What. The. Hell. Is. This?" she asks, trying really hard to keep her voice down while still conveying her rage and betrayal. This is not coffee.

"It's a chai latte," Amy says. "It's part of our cover."

"But you know how I like my coffee," Rosa says. She's not as food crazy as Boyle, nobody is, but every cop likes coffee, and she and Amy have been working together long enough that Amy should know Rosa takes hers dark, strong, with two sugars.

Amy innocently sips from her drink.

"If we're going to be hipster friends in a hipster breakfast bar, we need hipster drinks," she says, decisively.

If Rosa never hears the word hipster again, it'll still be too soon. She doesn't get the chance to object any more, because then Phil, the youngest member of the Seymour Street Gang, enters the bar.

"You'll never guess what my mother said yesterday," Amy says, waving her hand dramatically.

"What are you talking about," Rosa asks, not taking her eyes of Peter, who doesn't give a sign of recognition.

"It's part of our cover," Amy whispers, gesturing between them. "Friends who have breakfast gossip, and talk about family problems."

Amy is a terrible whisperer, but the line is pretty long, so Phil shouldn't be able to hear them.

"We're friends, and we never talk about family," Rosa says reasonably. Her family isn't interesting, and she isn't interested in Amy's either. Family tends to be boring or messy with emotions, so Rosa does her best to avoid any kind of family.

"We're friends?" Amy asks. "But we have so little in common. And we only ever hang out if we have drinks after work. When did this happen?"

She looks like she's about to make some kind of infographic to determine at what precise point in their relationship they became friends. Lucky for Rosa, Peter has moved to stand in line behind Phil. Time to do some close by surveillance.

Rosa picks up her drink, and downs it in one gulp. Short pain and all that jazz.

"I'm going to get a real coffee," she says, and moves to stand behind Phil and Peter.

They've almost reached the counter when she sees Phil handing down a suspicious packet. Bingo.

"Philip Calden, Peter Sullivan, you're under arrest," she says, and grabs for Peter. She can see Phil trying to make a run for it, but Amy has got her back, and trips him over, before slapping her cuffs around his wrists.

"See, this is why we're friends," Rosa says, and grins. "Never buy me one of those chais ever again though."

Amy laughs. "Yeah, no. That stuff is gross. I can't believe you drank the entire thing."

Rosa groans, and pushes Peter outside.


End file.
